


Whipped

by Mamlaka



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamlaka/pseuds/Mamlaka
Summary: They haven't been on a mission in ages. So what else to do besides get everyone together and show them how whipped you are for the other.





	Whipped

Barney knows as soon as the first knife is thrown he won't be seeing Lee for a while. He shouldn't care, and he knows that. Lee's independent. He can deal with his own shit. He doesn't need Barney and his 'creepy old man-ness' as Luna calls it breathing over his shoulder every second of everyday. Yet for some reason he finds himself leaning against his bike as Lee, Doc, and Tool all throw knives at the wall.

"You're totally whipped, man." Barney whips around to see Gunner's grinning face. "Fuck you,"

Gunner laughs. "Sorry, man. I'm reserved." And Barnye swears he hears a 'not for long' from Yang from the other room. And this time it's Barney's turn to grin.

"Better go fix that," and Gunner frowns at him before turning and making his way to Yin Yang.

"He's right, you know." Luna smirks from her spot beside Mars. "You really are wrapped around his finger."

"What the hell is with you people?" Barney's pissy. He knows he is. But they won't fucking leave him alone to calmly watch his boyfriend throw shit at a wall. 

Oh. Well fuck. Maybe he is. "So?"

Thorn smiles at him, and Barney really regrets letting these people into Tool's garage. And his life. "So,  it's kinda cute seeing you look at him like he's the only thing you've ever seen," 

Barney scoffs. "You should see the way Smilee drools over you," he retorts, a cocky grin making his way onto his lips. "He's worse than I am."

Thorn flushes, and Barney turns. "Damn kids,"

"He's not into me," Thorn sighs. "He's straight."  _When the fuck did I turn into the group therapist? Am I the only one with logic around here?_

"He's not, you shit tard. He's been pining after you since he met you. You just didn't see it because you're too busy deluding yourself that he's straight,"

Thorn looks taken aback, and flushes even deeper when Smilee enters with Galgo. "Hey, Thorn."

Barney gives him a pointed look and turns once more, hoping to finally get to calmly watch his boyfriend now that the kids are distracted. 

"Tool, get your ass over here," Carla, Tool's newest girlfriend all but screams, hostility ever present in her voice. 

Tool sighs. "I'll be back in a few, brother. The boss is callin',"

"I'm not the only one that's whipped."

"Nah, we all are. Have you seen the way Caesar follows after Toll? And Mars would kill for Luna. And Gunner, don't even get me fucking started on him," Doc huffs, rolling his eyes.

Lee throws another blade. "Nobody is worse than my Barney."

Barney rolls his eyes. "What the hell is with you guys?"

 

 


End file.
